


When I'm Sixty Four

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, I think I destroyed the timeline, Letters, time capsule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: a selection of letters written by the Deepdean gang to be opened in 1985, aged 64.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Kudos: 11





	When I'm Sixty Four

**Author's Note:**

> I think I accidentally broke the timeline just so I could get the title to work. I'm very sorry. If you want, we can pretend Daisy wrote the letter in 1936 but was supposed to have written it in 1935 but didn't because she was too busy running off here there and everywhere. Idk. 
> 
> this idea came because I was watching One Tree Hill earlier and they did time capsule videos and I thought huh why not. 
> 
> Also I think this is my 20th fic on here. Idk if 21 is bigger because that's when you turn am adult... Anyways I'll stop rambling now. 
> 
> As usual, I haven't proofread. 
> 
> That's all from me 🙃

Dear Future Me,

I hope you remember to read this, or this will just be one big old waste of time. Where do I start? Do I introduce myself? You should know who I am, I'm you! But in case this has fallen into the hands of the wrong person,

Hello, my name is Daisy Wells.   
The year is 1935.  
I'm 14 years old.   
I'm a detective. (Unless you're an idiotic clodhopper or a murderer, then I am nothing more than an innocent school girl)  
I'm also a jolly good actress- I was in Romeo and Juliet  
Hazel says I should stop making a fact file about myself.   
Hazel's my best friend. 

This is really weird to me. Because presumably you're also me, so everything I'm telling you you should already know. In case you've forgotten (which you shouldn't have if you are in fact, me) this was Beanie's idea, not mine. I would never think of something as silly as this. Hazel's telling me to get writing; somehow she's written 5 pages already. I suspect it's mostly gushing over Alexander. I can not fathom what she sees in him. 

Okay let's see, you should be reading this 1985. Golly, that sounds so far away. 

I really don't know what to write. 

Beanie, if you're stood next to me when I'm reading this, this was a silly challenge. 

There's no point in talking about the cases ~~I've~~ , sorry, _we_ have solved because Hazel's got them all neatly written down. You're really quite marvellous sometimes Watson. 

How's the Detective Agency going? I bet you and older Hazel are doing a spiffing job. I can imagine the streets of England are much safer with you around. 

Also, how's Bertie? Is he still the annoying chump he is now? I hope life is fairer for Harold and him now. And me I suppose. 

Deepdean is very different this year, and I'm not sure how much I like it. There's a new girl in our year called Amina El Maghrabi all the way from Egypt and all the younger girls have a pash on her. Don't ask me why I don't want to talk about it know. 

Despite my constant lack of enthusiasm (I told you I was a good actress) I must admit Amina's a good sort really. I think she'd make a fine Detective Society member, much better than Kitty, Beanie and Lavinia. 

Hazel has just told me I can't put that, and Assistants Freebody, Martineau and Temple are perfectly competent. I will admit (rather annoyingly) we probably wouldn't have been able to solve our last case without them. 

Anyway, as I was saying before Hazel rudely interrupted me, Amina is a perfectly acceptable human with a good sense of humour. And, she's really quite pretty. If you like to notice that kind of thing. 

I need to go now, I don't know why, I'm just bored of writing. 

Not that it matters, but I'm hoping it's more acceptable in 1985 than it is now and plus I'm 64 and it's about time I told other people than Hazel, if I haven't already. I like girls the way Kitty and Hazel (and maybe Beanie and Lavinia although they don't voice it as much.) like boys. And I've been thinking lately, ~~maybe I like Amina in the same way Hazel likes Alexander.~~

Talking about feelings is horrible and very Hazel-ish so I think I'll go read about murder now. 

Detective Society Forever, 

The Honourable Daisy Wells. 


End file.
